This Was Kohona
by qtips rescue me
Summary: A short but sweet one-shot packing differnet POV's, some symbolism, reflection, and emotions that make up the characters we've come to love. This story only lacks one main point, heh.


A/N: The legend of the sakura tree is, in breif, that one person is buried under it's roots, which sucks up the person's blood, giving it's petals it's reddish/pinkish color. You should be able to tell who's POV it is, because this one-shot switches. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you like it. (even though it is lacking in point, heh) I had trouble with the title, and still don't think it fits, but oh well. And keep your eye out for symbolism, besides what is pointed out by Ino, which is how this short piece of writing starts. 

**This was Kohona  
**  
Oh, I watched them, all right. Kind of pathetic if you ask me. You see, Sakura, Forehead Girl, was sitting on the roof top, looking all deep in thought. Kind of like what Shikamaru does when he stares at the clouds, that lazy ass. Where are he and Chouji anyway...?  
Naruto, the loud mouth, standing down on the pavement, hands behind his head in that idiotic way of his and looking up at Forehead Girl with a placid look that you only see him display after he's eaten some ramen and has no money left to get anymore. Under the shade of the building that Sakura is sitting on top of, Hinata is in the shadow, almost spying on Naruto with an obvious blush on her face. God, I knew that she liked him, I bet on it with Shikamaru. Though it was a bit one-sided...  
Who cares, what's important is I saw Sasuke this morning after an hour's training.  
Sasuke was looking as gorgeous as ever, I passed him by on my way back into village. The only reason I kept walking is damnit, Asuma said I would run laps if I met up with him before Chouji, the nerve of that...Never mind, Sasuke is what's important here. He was lazily, but not off gaurd, in the branch of a full bloom sakura tree. I thought that kind of ironic, because all of the other sakura trees were dead, their petals long gone. Maybe his tree had more people buried under those roots or something.  
It's kind of weird, now that I think about it. How Sakura is too busy looking at the sky and is too high to reach, at least to Naruto, who is down on earth. Hinata stays in Sakura's shadow, not daring to overshadow _her_. And Sasuke, who couldn't care less about the people who glorify him, give him beauty that he doesn't deserve. But he still accepts it, so that must mean _something. _  
Damn, I'm starting to sound like Hokage or someting. And where the hell are they? I got the right place, didn't I? God, I can't believe their making me, _me_, Ino Yamanaka, wait.

I had followed him here. I know I shouldn't have. Father, he might be mad...  
This shade...it was very cool. Someone might think it cold, but I wore a sweatshirt. I was used to staying in shadow. I wonder if he could see me?  
Can you see me, Naruto-kun? With those blue eyes that look right through me, can you see what I feel? Can you see what I think?  
Can you hear me, Naruto-kun? I'm calling to you...but everytime I open my mouth, no sound comes out. I think my voice is too hoarse from calling to you. It seems to disappear whenever I'm near you. But...  
So does my fear. My legs my shake, and my breath may quicken, but I'm never afraid when you are around. Nervous, yes, but never afraid. Your so strong, Naruto-kun, and brave. Your so...you that my fear dissapears...how do you do that? How do you, with your nice smile, suddenly rid my of my terrors, and make me feel like I can do anything...?  
I had wondered when I was little if I could fly. I fell onto the ground, face first, and was bruised badly. It hurt. I never tried to fly again.  
I never try to do anything again that hurts. There's nothing wrong with that, is there, Naruto-kun?  
But I broke that rule with you. Because you don't see me, standing here. I've tried to fly many times, but I kept failing.  
And it hurt.  
But I got back up when I saw your smile, your eyes, and perhaps your def ears. Because you can't hear me calling...You can't hear me saying,  
I love you.

I don't know what compelled me to sit on this roof. I have no idea if I'm supposed to be up here; hopefully nothing will happen. Looking over all of the rooftops drenched in sunlight is somewhat relaxing, especially because there is this tree at the very edge of my vision, it's the only Sakura tree left in bloom. Hokage once told me a legend about the sakura tree, and it gave me shivers.  
How can something so beautiful come of something so cold...? Death...breathing into life...Giving life it's beauty. I had a dream a few nights ago. I was a coffin under a giant sakura tree, and Sasuke looked down at me from the blossoms. I think it was a nightmare, but I wasn't scared, because Sasuke was there.  
I always wonder if Sasuke even has the slightest feeling's for me. He seems so very far away...  
I know many think it just a crush, because Sasuke is the best looking guy in the whole village, but that's not it. It's like...Sasuke is like the sun; he gives me light, but I can never reach him. He is always the one so far away, but he gives me warmth. But...I know he might, not ever, return my feelings. And it hurts.  
At first, I wanted Sasuke to be like those men my other used to read to me about. But then...I realized something. That Sasuke wasn't like those men in books. If Sasuke was, it just wouldn't be Sasuke.  
Hell, he probably doesn't even think of me as a friend.  
But as long as he's..._there. _Everything will be alright.  
As long as he's there to be cold, to not acknowledge me, to maybe even despise me...that's okay. It's okay that my self worth is carried on his strong shoulders, that when he says I'm annoying...it hurts. When it hurts, the hurt heals.  
Then I know everything's going to be alright.  
I don't know what compelled me to sit on this roof. I have no idea why I'm thinking these things, sounds like something Hokage would say.   
It had been a year since our third hokage died, so why the hell do I keep referring to him as if he were alive? But...everyone does. Even that baka Ino Pig, which is surely a first.  
Hey, Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaan! Looking down, Naruto has chosen to wave at me for the fifth time this morning. I could get away with ignoring him, but I just had to look down. Had to.  
Whatcha doin' up there? He tilted his head to the side, his hair, a bit grown out but still up in it's spikey fashion, shimmered in the fresh sunlight. When I didn't reply, he frowned, and was promptly sitting beside me before I had time to protest. My eyes felt wet. I willed my lip not tremble.  
Something the matter...? He snapped his fingers in realization, in harmony with a grin. Is it _that_ time of the month again?  
He got a few curse words, a few slaps, and one hmph' from me in response.  
Something is the matter... I decided, because no one else would listen, and his skull was probably too thick to grasp anything I would say, anyway.  
Is that bastard Sasuke being a...a bastard, again?  
I couldn't help but smile as the wind ruffled my hair, my eyes trying to follow it as it blew some leaves into the air.  
Well, this _was _Kohona.  
Don't call Sasuke a bastard.  
Well, he is. He crossed his arms stubbornly. Don't know what you see in him. I wasn't surprised he knew, it had been a year since he had known me. I had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to ruin whatever relationship me and Sasuke have, but that was still debatable in my mind.  
Hey Sakura-Chan? He locked eyes with me, and those eyes reminded me so much of the sky. Bracing himself, he asked with a slight blush, You want to go eat some ramen with me?

I was expecting her to be mad. Sakura likes to hit me. Of course, it doesn't hurt...  
That much...  
But the weird thing was, she looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers, they're this really hypnotizing green, and I almost caught the same look she gave Sasuke whenever he did something   
That was good. That was awesome! I'll kick Sasuke's ass and steal his one-sided girlfriend-  
She said, with a slight nod, her hair waving around her face.  
I stood up and let out a howl of triumph. C'mon, I'm hungry! I guess in my rush I grabbed her hand as I leapt to the other lower building, and unto the ground. Her hand lingered in mine, before she snatched it away.  
Aw, damn.  
Ah well, we're getting ramen! Ramen ramen ramen!  
Something was missing...No, it wasn't chop-sticks, I could get those for free...  
Do you want me to go or not?! She snapped, and I grinned.  
Yeah, but...Hinata! I waited, I knew she watching. Hinata, get out here! People began to stare. Haha, they should recongize their next hokage!  
Timidly, she stepped out, figiting with her fingers. She always does that. It's kind of weird. Kind of... I waved her over. Cute, maybe.  
She almost whispered, and walked over beside me. Now I've got two hot babes. This is so - their looking at me. I better say something. Sakura can get pretty violent. I threw one arm around each of their necks, so my hands hung loosely, and I began to walk. Slowly, they fell into step. I heard Sakura mumble something along the lines of, pushing it, and when I get- and Hinata was at loss for words.  
W-Where are we going? She asked quietly, her face really red. Huh, I didn't think you could get sunburn this time of year.  
To the ramen bar, heheh! I smiled widely at her. We couldn't leave ya behind, right, Sakura-chan?  
You want to come, right? She asked the other female, who nodded curtly. Good, I don't know how long I can last by myself.  
Then on to the ramen we go! Heheh! I yelled with a wide smile, as three feet hit the ground in unrehearsted unison.  
A fourth footstep followed behind us, and Sakura petals mixed in with the leafs blowing around our feet. I watched as Sakura looked back and her eyes lit up, and following her gaze, I couldn't help but keeping my mouth shut for once.  
Well, this _was _Kohona.


End file.
